Akatsuki, the most gaje organization
by Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu
Summary: Akatsuki, yah, sebuah organisasi yang berisi mahluk biotik dan abiotik, keturunan semua siluman yang saling kawin silang-?-. RnR


**AKATSUKI, The most gaje organization**

**Disclaimer: N A R U T O adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, dan saya gak berhak merebutnya, karena kalo saya diijinkan untuk merebutnya, pasti semuanya akan saya bikin nista . .**

**Warning: OOC parah, agak garing, jayus, lebay mungkin, dll . .**

**Author: Yamashiro no Shiroi Satetsu**

Suatu pagi, di markas Akatsuki, saat semua penghuninya sedang melakukan aktivitas masing - masing, yang mungkin bagi kita semua memang sangat nggak penting. Untuk lebih jelasnya, marilah kita simak yang berikut ini.

**Pein**, sang leader dari grup karawitan, eh, kriminal gaje itu, seperti biasa, sedang bergelimpangan di kasur tercintanya, sambil memasang tampang mesum, dan di depannya ada buku yang sampulnya bertuliskan "Kiat - kiat membentuk keluarga yang sakinah, mawadah dan warahmah". Pasti readers terheran - heran kan, kenapa dia tampangnya mesum, padahal dia lagi baca buku edukasi yang bermanfaat. Nah, marilah kita lihat lebih dekat, kepada isi bukunya tersebut. Oh, ternyata eh ternyata, buku kiat - kiat membentuk keluarga yang sakinah mawadah dan warohmah itu, cuma sampulnya doang, dan isinya adalah, yah you know lah, buku -piiiiip- edisi khusus, yang menampilkan foto - foto syur artis papan atas PBB (?), yaitu Mariah Bahadur, yang saya yakin 100% readers juga nggak tau siapa dia.

**Konan**, sang wakil ketua kelompok itu, dan juga sekaligus merangkap sebagai partner dan ibu rumah tangga di kelompok itu, saat ini sedang berada di ruang tamu, sedang asik berkutat dengan kertas - kertas kesukaannya yang kini telah berubah menjadi origami berbagai bentuk senjata, ada kunai, shuriken, fuma shuriken, sampe golok, dan bahkan gergaji mesin. Kenapa senjata?, ya, karena sebenernya dia udah tau kalo Pein lagi asik baca majalah terlarang itu, jadinya dia berencana melakukan pembalasan yang paling kejam dari pembalasan terkejam yang pernah ada.

**Kakuzu**, orang terpenting ketiga di kelompok itu, yang memang bertugas mengatur sirkulasi keuangan mereka, sedang asik melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan selingkuhannya, yaitu uang 20.000an, meninggalkan kekasihnya yang selama 3 tahun ini menemaninya yaitu uang kertas 1.000an. Yah, tiada hari tanpa uang, itulah yang ada di otak jamuran miliknya.

**Hidan dan Deidara**, sang penganut aliran sesat, berambut perak, dan sang bencong maniak bom itu, sedang berada di kamar Hidan. Mereka terlihat akan melakukan 'sesuatu' yang hanya boleh dilakukan oleh orang dewasa atau umur 17 tahun ke atas. Terlihat Deidara yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang, dengan tampang nepsong nepsong nggak sabaran, sementara Hidan malah asik mengobrak abrik lemarinya, terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu, yang memang hanya orang dewasa yang memilikinya.

"Oh, ayolah Hidan, cepet, lama banget sih"

"Bentaran dulu, 'itu' nya belum ketemu"

"Emang kamu taroh dimana 'itu' nya? kok bisa belum ketemu"

"Aku taroh lemari ini, tapi, kok nggak ada ya? hn, dimana ya?"

"Ah, nggak usah pake 'itu' juga nggak papa kok"

"Ah, tapi kalo nggak pake itu bahaya tau! ya udah, kalo kamu mau, keluar aja dulu"

"Ah, nggak mau ah, kita keluar bareng aja"

"Yaudah, tunggu seben- ah, ketemu!" Hidan akhirnya berhasil menemukan 'itu' nya, yang ternyata adalah, 'selembar foto copyan kartu keluarga'

"Ah, syukurlah, ayo"

Dan mereka pun segera berangkat untuk melakukan 'sesuatu' itu, yang ternyata lagi adalah, 'memperpanjang masa berlaku ka te pe'. Bukankah hanya orang dewasa atau 17 tahun keatas yang boleh melakukannya?.

**Itachi, Tobi**, mereka lagi asik main kejar - kejaran di halaman depan markasnya yang merupakan sebuah genangan air tempat jentik nyamuk ber sarang. Terlihat beberapa perempatan jalan nangkring di kepala Itachi, sementara Tobi malah terus berlari dengan riangnya. Dan, di sela permainan mereka sempat juga terdengar beberapa teriakan, antara lain:

"TOBI AUTISSSSS, BALIKIN KRIM PENYAMAR BINTIK DAN NODA HITAM SERTA KERIPUT GUE!"

"TOBI NGGAK TAU SENPAIIIII ! TANYA AJA SAMA LEADER-SAMA"

"HEH, MADARA UCHIHA SETAN GEBLEK ! BALIKIN NGGAK!"

"HM? APA KATAMU ITACHI?"

"EH, NG-NGGAK KOK, MAKSUDKU TOBI"

Dan, begitulah seterusnya kegiatan itu berlangsung, yang mungkin akan memakan waktu sampai 2012 tiba.

**Kisame**,yah, seperti biasa, dia sedang berada di empang pribadi miliknya, dan asik bercumbu dengan kekasihnya yang baru, yang bisa anda sekalian baca dengan ikan sapu - sapu.

**Zetsu**, dia sedang tumbuh dengan suburnya, menghiasi sudut kamar Pein, sekaligus memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Eh, ngapain lo Zet disini, pergi sonoh, hush hush!" usir Pein.

Dan, Zetsu yang terusir, akhirnya memilih untuk menghijaukan ruang tamu saja bersama konan.

Dan, itulah kegiatan gaje para anggota grup karawitan, eh, maksudku grup kriminal kelas s, yang kita cintai. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang kita lupakan, hn kira - kira siapa ya?, ah, Sasori! dimana Sasori? apakah dia ada di rumah tabby? atau sedang ada misi bersama Dora? yah kita ti-

"BRAKKKKK" terdengar suara pintu markas tersebut yang di dobrak seseorang, yang otomatis membuat Zetsu, si venus flytrap malang ber jantung lemah yang ada di ruang tamu, layu seketika, dan Konan yang latah modenya on, langsung melempar 5 buah gergaji mesin hasil karyanya ke arah pendobrak pintu tersebut.

"Ehh, auw, aduh ahh" terlihat si pendobrak pintu kewalahan menerima latah no jutsu Konan.

"Konan stop !" kata orang itu.

"Ehh, Sa-Sasori? halah, kamu bikin kaget aja, nggak usah pake dobrak - dobrakan aja bisa kok" Konan sewot.

"Sorry, abis aku haus banget" sergah Sasori.

"Emang dari mana?" tanya Konan.

"Biasalah, jogging, emang kalian, yang sukanya males - malesan, ya udahlah, tolong ambilin air putih dong Konan" kata Sasori, lalu duduk di sofa disitu.

"Iya deh, tunggu bentar ya" kata Konan sambil ngacir ke dapur.

Dan akhirnya, Sasori menunggu dengan tenang serta berkipas - kipas ria denga kertas Konan, bukan kertas koran lho, yang ada di meja. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, pandangannya terkunci di pojok ruang tamu itu, yang terdapat sesuatu berwarna kuning kecoklatan. Dan dengan penasran, Sasori mendekati sesuatu itu. Pertama, dia noel noel pake pulpen yang ada di meja tadi, kedua dia tiup - tiup benda itu, karena tidak ada reaksi sama sekali, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat sesuatu yang lebih mirip tumpukan daun itu. Dan setelah dia dengan susah payah mengangkatnya, tiba - tiba, dari dalam daun itu, nongol sebuah kepala, yang berhasil membuat Sasori syok, dan hampir pingsan, tapi karena rasa ingin taunya lebih kuat, nggak jadi deh pingsannya.

"Eehh, tu- tunggu dulu, belang? kepala? ah, jangan - jangan" dan Sasoripun kembali mengangkat benda itu, yang ternyata adalah si layu Zetsu.

"ASTAGHFIRULLAHALADZIIIIMM! INNALILLAHI WAINNAILAIHI ROJI'UN! ZETSU ! kenapa jadi begini" Sasori teriak keget dengan nada yang sudah tidak bisa di toleransi, sehingga berhasil menghentikan kegiatan seluruh anggota akatsuki lainnya minus Hidan dan Deidara yang memang lagi di rumah pak er te. Lalu, semua langsung menuju arah suara mahadahsyat tadi secara tergopoh - gopoh.

"Kenapa Sas?" tanya Konan yang baru dateng dari dapur sambil membawa segelas air putih.

"Ada apa? Mariah Bahadur dateng ya?" kalo ini sih Pein.

"Kiriman duit?" nggak usah di jelasin kan.

"Krim anti keriput serta penyamar noda dan bintik hitam di wajah?" tanya Itachi yang telah mengakhiri kegiatannya bersama Tobi.

"Ada nenek - nenek terjun payung?" tanya Tobi nggak nyambung.

"Apa tadi ada yang teriak ya?" tanya Kisame yang nongol belakangan beserta ke-budek-annya yang mulai kambuh.

"I-ini, Le-leader-sama, Ze-zetsu" kata Sasori tergagap - gagap sambil mengangkat tubuh Zetsu yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Ohh, cuma Zetsu, aku kirain apa" koor mereka serempak sambil akan kembali ke tempat mereka semula, termasuk Konan yang juga pergi kedapur melupakan tujuan semula, yaitu mengambilkan air putih untuk Sasori.

Tapi, baru 2 langkah mereka berbalik, tiba - tiba, otak mereka yang memang jarang digunakan untuk mencerna pikiran, bekerja dan mencerna apa yang barusan mereka lihat, dan detik berikutnya, teriakan mereka semua menggema di seluruh hutan yang mengelilingi markas itu.

"APUAHH ! ZETSU KENAPA?"

Sasori yang berada di situ harus rela tuli mendadak selama beberapa detik, karena teriakan Pein dkk.

"Zetsu-senpai kenapa? ohh, malangnya nasibmu senpai" kata Tobi sambil berlinang air mata dan duduk bersimpuh di hadapan jasad Zetsu.

"Oh, malangnya nasibmu Zet, hiks hiks" Itachi nangis bombay sambil niru gaya si Tobi.

"Kasian banget ya, si Zetsu, aku doain semoga arwahnya diterima di sisinya ya" kata Pein sambil pelukan sama Konan. Curi - curi kesempatan nih mahluk.

"Ya ampun! aku lupa ngasih makan Jumiati!" kata Kisame sambil lari - lari ke ke empang favoritnya, menganggap remeh kejadian itu.

'Horeeee, baguslah kalo dia mati, jadi ngurangin jatah kostum, makan, dan keperluan lainnya, berarti duitnya bisa aku timbun . . . . hihihi' pasti readers udah tau ini batin siapa kan?.

"KALIAN SEMUA... STOOOPPPP!" Sasori teriak untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi kali ini dengan nada yang agak bisa di tolerir. Dan tentu saja langsung disambut tatapan apaan-sih-teriak-teriak-berisik-tau dari anggota yang lain.

"Dia belum mati bego !" kata Sasori lagi.

"Hah? beneran?" tanya Pein penasaran.

"Ya iyalah, liat nih!" kata Sasori sambil nunjuk - nunjuk mulut Zetsu yang lagi buka tutup.

"Oh iya, bener juga ya, hn hn" kata Pein sambil manggut - manggut.

"Kalo gitu kita bunuh aja! kan lumayan tuh, ngurangin anggaran markas" kata Kakuzu ber api - api, yang juga disambut hangat dengan tatapan aku-bunuh-kamu-dulu-sebelum-kamu-bunuh-dia-rentenir-busuk-! dari anggota yang lain. Dan Kakuzu langsung ngacir ke kamarnya karena liat Itachi sama Tobi ngaktifin MS (Mata Santet).

"Jadi, gimana sekarang?" tanya Itachi.

"Panggil ambulans Pein! panggil ambulans!" kata Sasori sambil teriak - teriak lagi.

Dan, singkat cerita, mereka minus Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan, dan Deidara, mengantar Zetsu yang sekarat ke RS DJ (Rumah Sakit Dijamin Mati), menggunakan ambulans yang yang dipesan Pein. Tentunya setelah adu mulut dengan Kakuzu tentang harga sewa mobil tersebut.

**- kembali ke markas -**

Tampak Deidara dan Hidan yang baru pulang dari tempat Pak Er Te, demi kelangsungan hidupnya di daerah itu. Dan mereka langsung menuju ruang tengah markas yang sunyi senyap tersebut. Lalu Hidanpun duduk di sofa yang ada disitu, sementara Deidara sibuk mencari anggota yang lainnya ke belakang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pandangan Hidan menangkap sesosok benda aneh, yang pada detik berikutnya, berhasil diklaim olehnya sebagai majalah terlarang milik Pein. Dan, berkat statusnya sebagai orang ter bokep kedua setelah Pein, Hidanpun membuka buku itu, halaman per halaman, dengan tampang nepsong, sambil ngiler - ngiler. Dan, karena pikirannya sekarang penuh rate M, maka dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya dengan rapat, masalah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hidan, saya serahkan pada pikiran pembaca sekaligus.

Sementara itu, Deidara masih sibuk nyari anggota lain, sampai akhirnya dia sampai di dekat empang tempat Kisame yang lagi berendem sambil ngasih makan temannya Jumiati.

"Kisameee" teriak Deidara.

"Ah, eh, dasar! ngagetin aja! kenapa?" Kisame sewot karena acara perselingkuhannya di ganggu.

"Kemana yang lain?"

"Mana gue tau, tanya aja Dewa Jashin atau Dora the explorer"

"Ihh, di tanya baik - baik malah gitu, ngajak ribut!" Deidara mencak - mencak.

"Ayo! siapa takut! Suiton Daibakusui Shoha!" Kisame merapal jutsu kubah air, dan terciptalah kubah air sebesar halaman belakang markas itu, yang sudah cukup untuk menenggelamkan Deidara.

"Di antara anggota akatsuki, akulah yang paling hebat dalam hal menangkap jinchuriki hidup - hidup!

"Woi -blub- sarap -bulb- ya lo -bulb-, lo kan -bulb- harusnya -bulb- bilang itu -bulb- ke Killer bee -bulb- -bulb-!

"Oh iya ya, sorry, gue kebawa suasana he he"

"KATSU !"

"Dhuarrrrrrrr"

"Lo liat kan, seni elemen tanah gue lebih hebat dari elemen air lo!" kata Deidara yang telah berhasil meledakkan kubah air tersebut.

Tapi, tiba - tiba, sesuatu menggigit kakinya.

"Awww, apa ini! hiii jijayyy!" ternyata Samehada tengah asik menggigiti dan menjilati kaki Deidara

'Masyaallah, salah apa gue sama emak gue ye, kok bisa - bisanya nemuin hal - hal semacam itu' batin Deidara sambil berjalan cepat ke arah kamarnya.

Tapi, sebelum Deidara mencapai kamarnya, dan melewati kamar Hidan, tiba - tiba Hidan keluar dengan tampang mesum favoritnya, dengan hanya mengenakan boxer saja, dan menatap aneh pada Deidara. Deidara yang merasa risih ditatap seperti itu, buru - buru masuk kamarnya, dan mengunci pintunya rapat - rapat, takut - takut Hidan mau berbuat yang tidak senonoh padanya, tapi padahal, dia cuma habis mandi aja, dan mau ke dapur.

**-meanwhile-**

Rombongan Pein yang telah sampai di rumah sakit, langsung menggendong Zetsu, kemudian di letakkan di kursi roda, dan segera di bawa ke ruang UGD. Dan yang lainnya pun hanya bisa duduk pasrah di kursi yang ada di dekat situ, menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter.

"Eh, aku keluar dulu ya, beli minum" kata Kakuzu sambil berjalan keluar. Tetapi ternyata tidak semudah itu, dua tangan berhasil menahan punggungnya, dan dua lagi memeluk kakinya dari belakang.

'deg' kelima jantung Kakuzu deg deg an hebat.

"Pe-pein, I-itachi, To-tobi, ngapain ka-kalian?" tanya Kakuzu yang sudah mencium aroma kegagalan dari rencana busuknya.

"Kita nggak bakalan ngebiarin kamu pergi" kata Itachi sok angker.

"Kakuzu-senpai sini aja, nanti siapa yang," kata Tobi sambil menggantung kalimatnya.

"Bayarin biaya rumah sakitnya?" dan diselesaikan oleh Pein.

'Jderrr' bagai di sambar chidori, kelima jantung Kakuzu hampir copot, karena mengetahui sebuah kenyataan pahit, ternyata teman - temannya sudah mengetahui rencana busuknya unuk kabur.

"Hehe, tenang aja, aku gak bakal kabur kok, cuma beli minum di depan" kata Kakuzu masih terus berusaha.

Tapi, ternyata author yang baik dan tidak sombong dari fic ini, tidak menghendaki rencana Kakuzu untuk terwujud, maka, ditengah usahanya itu, muncullah seorang suster, yang menanyakan sesuatu kepada Pein cs,

"Ano, mbak, mas, om, dek, mbah, silahkan urus administrasi dulu" kata suster itu, lalu pergi gitu aja. Dan, detik berikutnya,

'set set set set set' semua mata tertuju pada Kakuzu, yang berhasil menobatkannya sebagai Miss Neraka 2012.

"Apaan pada liatin gitu? naksir ya?" kata Kakuzu yang merasa risih karena diliatin.

"Huekkk, najis tralala trilili, udah, cepet sanah!" kata Pein.

"Pergi," dilanjut Sasori.

"Ke kasir," disusul Itachi.

"Buat ngurusin," Tobi gak mau ketinggalan.

"Administrasinya lah" Konan melengkapi dengan sentuhan terakhir yang terdengar begitu indah di telinga mbak - mbak kasir, tapi terdengar bagai kabar buruk yang paling buruk dari kabar buruk yang terburuk yang pernah ada bagi Kakuzu.

Dan, dengan amat sangat super duper extra terpaksa, Kakuzu harus menyelesaikannya sendiri, mana pake acara tawar menawar lagi, bener - bener gak tau malu tuh rentenir satu.

**- beberapa menit kemudian -**

Dokter yang sedari tadi berada di dalam ruang UGD yang di depannya telah dihuni oleh Pein cs, akhirnya keluar juga. Dan merekapun langsung mengerubutinya.

"Dokter, gimana keadaan anak buah saya dok? baik - baik aja kan?" tanya Pein.

"Maaf, tapi kami telah berusaha sekuat tenaga" kata dokter itu lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Tidaaaaakkkkkk" jerit Pein cs.

"Huhuhu, malangnya nasibmu Zet" kata Pein.

"Hiks hiks, kenapa ini harus terjadi, kenapa, kenapa Zetsu" kata Konan sambil memeluk Pein lagi.

"Huaaaaa, Zetsu-senpai . . ." tangis Tobi.

"..." tangis Itachi di dalam dunia genjutsunya(?).

Tapi, sebelum dokter tersebut jauh dari situ, ada seorang perawat yang keluar dari ruang tempat dokter tadi keluar, dan memanggil - manggil dokter itu.

"Dok! tunggu dok!" panggil si mbak perawat.

Dan dokter yang merasa dipanggilpun menoleh dan kembali menemui suster itu.

"Ya, kenapa Sus?"tanya dokter itu.

"Anu, jenazah Ibu Sumarni itu gimana dok? mau langsung dimandiin apa nunggu keluarganya dok?" tanya perawat itu lagi.

"Kita tunggu aja keluarganya, dan kamu suruh salah satu menghubungi mereka ya" kata pak dokter, lalu pergi ke ruang istirahatnya.

"Baik dok" kata suster itu sambil akan masuk lagi ke dalam ruangan.

Itachi yang merasakan ada kejanggalan, langsung mendekati suster itu, dan menahannya supaya tidak masuk. Saat sang suster merasa ada yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, dia menoleh, dan seketika itulah, mendadak background di belakang mereka yang awalnya pintu ruang UGD, berubah menjadi taman bunga, lengkap dengan sinar menyilaukan dan kerlap - kerlip yang bertebaran.

"E-ekh . . ." sang suster termalu - malu saat melihat sang penggenggem tangannya, yang ternyata adalah Dude Herlino.

"Ma-mas Dude . . ." kata suster itu lengap dengan muka kepiting rebusnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata si Dude, sambil memperagakan gerakan seperti membuka topeng. Dan sialnya, itu memang gerakan membuka topeng beneran. Siapakah si pemakai topeng ini? kita lihat jawabannya.

Saat bagian bawah topeng itu terbuka, terlihat bibir sexy nan jontor dari si pemakai topeng tersebut, lalu beberapa senti keatas, di sana, terlukislah dengan jelas dua garis sejajar, yang merupakan garis keriput kutukan, yang seakan siap menyumpit(?) hidungnya kapanpun dan dimanapun, lalu semakin keatas, keatas, daaaannnn, terlihatlah,

JENG JENG JENG

Seorang pemuda yang biasa - biasa saja, yang juga mengalami apa yang orang awam sebut dengan penuaan dini, dan Itachi Uchiha, begitulah Pein cs biasa memanggilnya.

"Hah? ih nggak banget deh . ." kata sang suster setelah melihat wajah asli dari Mas Dude Herlinonya tadi, dan diapun langsung masuk dan menutup pintu ruang UGD dengan keras, yang tentunya membuat pintu itu pecah.

BRUGG, PRAAAANNNNGGGGGG

"Hah?" cengok Pein cs minus Itachi dan Kakuzu, di tengah tangisannya.

DEG

Itachi diselimuti rasa bersalah seketika, dan, sebagai cowok yang gentle, dia pun tidak tinggal diam, diucapkannya sepatah kata,

"Maaf,"

Lalu, dia,

.

.

Lari kabur keluar Rumah sakit

.

.

Sebuah perbuatan yang gentlemen bukan?

"Woyy Itacong! Tunggu, tanggung jawab lo!" teriak Pein dan Sasori.

Dan detik berikutnya,

Syut syut jleb jleb jleb argh bruk bruk

Keduanya dengan sukses pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri setelah puluhan jarum suntik menancap di tubuhnya.

Konan dan Tobi hanya menatap ngeri mereka, lalu mencoba menolongnya dengan mulai mencabuti jarum tersebut satu persatu.

**-dan di markas mereka tercinta-**

Terlihat Hidan sedang mencuci bajunya satu – satunya di pinggir empang Kisame, sedangkan Kisame juga sedang berendam Lumpur di empang itu. Semenit kemudian, Itachi tiba dengan ngos – ngosan hebat-?-

"hosh hosh Dan, hosh hosh, Kis, hosh hosh pada kemana hosh hosh" Tanya Itachi.

"Man ague tauk, orang gue pulang aja udah nggak ada orang, tinggal si ikan asin budek tu disana" jawab hidan sambil terus menggosok bajunya dengan samehada.

"hosh hosh Oh iyaya, kan pada di rumah sakit, yaudah deh" kata Itachi lalu ke dapur untuk menyegarkan diri, meninggalkan Hidan yang mulai kehabisan detergen, dan Kisame yang seperti ikan hiu tepung siap goreng

"Bah, macam mana pula inih deterjen lenyap(baca : habis)" kata Hidan dengan bahasa yang babak belur. Lalu diapun masuk ke dalam dan segera mengambil detergen cadangan di kamarnya. Gak nyangka, selain sesat, ternyata Hidan juga hobi nimbun detergen di kamarnya, ck ck ck.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia kembali ke sebelah empang tersebut, tapi, alangkah kagetnya dia, ternyata baju yang sedang ia cuci tadi sudah raib entah kemana. Dan dengan penuh curiga, dia menajamkan pengelihatan pada samehada, dan akhirnya terlihatlah seberkas sisa kain bajunya di ujung mulut sang pedang nista itu. Dan dengan didorongkan oleh keinginan membunuhnya, dia langsung menendang samehada itu entah kemana sambil mjenyumpah – nyumpah nggak jelas.

"Sial, kalo gini, utang gue bisa nambah lagi buat beli baju" umpatnya sambil memandangi bungkus deterjen yang tadi ia bawa. Tiba – tiba ia tertarik dengan tulisan yang ada di bungkus itu yang berbunyi "gosok disini", dan diapun menggosoknya

"Hah?"

-back to hospital-

Setelah selesai mencabuti semua jarum yang ada di tubuh Pein dan Sasori, Konan dan Tobi tepar juga akhirnya. Lalu dokter yang tadipun datang, dan alangkah terkejutnya beliau, kmelihat pintu ruang UGD yang hancur. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, prasangka buruknyapun dilontarkan ke Pein cs.

"Pasti kalian yang melakukan ini, cepet ganti rugi!"

Deg deg deg deg deg

Kakuzu yang baru saja selesai mengurusi administrasi di kasir dan kembali ke gerombolan Pein, langsung membeku tak berdaya dengan satu jantung sudah tak berfungsi selamanya, dan empat lainnya tak sadarkan diri, setelah mendengar kata "ganti rugi". Dan dia akhirnya ikut pingsan juga.

**TBC**

Mau tau apa yang dilihat Hidan di bungkus deterjen tersebut?

Atau kelanjutan kisah Pein cs?

Atau mau liat langsung upacara pemakaman jantung Kakuzu?

Dan bagaimanakah nasib Zetsu yang entah ada dimana?

Nantikan chapter berikutnya, tapi, please review dulu yang ini ya . . .

ARIGATOU MINNA . . . . . . . .


End file.
